It is known to insert screws by means of power-driven screw drivers. Conventional screw drivers are designed such that the power thereto is terminated if a predetermined torque is reached. It is further known to associate a device with the screw driver by means of which the screw can be received in an oriented position relative to the driver blade in order to insert the screw at the desired location. In many cases, it is not possible to manually turn the screw or to hold it in a predetermined position prior to the rotation thereof by means of the screw driver. Finally it has become known to provide screw drivers with magazines which receive a plurality of screws and successively feed the individual screws to the driver blade. Relatively short screws encounter problems if they are to be inserted by means of power-driven screw drivers. For example, such screws are used in connection with the manufacture of windows.